Saved
by FoxFire90
Summary: Saving someone's life changes things for Steve and Danny. Established McDanno Team involved. Warning: child abuse. I mean this suspect is one sick puppy. Might be triggering. See warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. Here's another go at a story.**

 **Warnings: This does include McDanno. No smut. Child abuse. It's graphic. The suspect in this story is one sick bastard. Please, if this subject matter is triggering go away. Also, i DO NOT condone child abuse any any way shape or form. This is fictional. No, I'm not sick in the head.**

 **Please leave constructive comments. If there's any comments about me being sick or that i enjoy hurting children you will be laughed off the soapbox.**

* * *

The members of Five-O stood around the smart table looking at the photo of a man who stared back with flat black eyes. They didn't know it yet but this man would change their lives, especially Steve and Danny's.

"Ok," Chin started, "I know we know who this man is but we're gonna have a refresher course." He typed on the table to bring up more surveillance images. "Meet Dwayne Isaac, forty-six. He's the biggest human trafficker Hawaii's ever had the displeasure of knowing."

"Not this creep again." Danny mumbled.

"Afraid so, brah, but there's light at the end of the tunnel." Chin assured. "Dwayne Isaac has been the focal point of HPD's trafficking division for two years now and they finally caught a break."

The other three team members stood a little straighter. Two years previous HPD had brought the case to Five-O hoping they could catch the evil man. His specialty was young girls, girls who were barely developed yet and still had their natural innocence. The problem was no one could get a lock on Isaac's whereabouts or where he kept the girls. The middlemen were caught, questioned and processed but nothing came to fruitation. Nobody wanted to give up the boss, instead choosing to go to jail rather than deal with the fallout of being a rat.

The governor had made the case high priority after a fishing vessal discovered the bodies of six preteen girls in the ocean. Getting the report back from the M.E. had devastated all law enforcement involved. The poor girls bodies were in such bad shape; Dr. Bergman had found evidence of mulitple rapes, healed broken bones and scar tissue that suggested they were bound for a significant amount of time. It was no doubt the work of Isaac and after bringing in a Profiler to explain why he would get rid of the girls, the team memebers were sick. Apparently they got to old for him and his clientele so he got rid of them. Threw them in the ocean like forgotten trash.

With Isaac off the radar and no physical evidence to tie him to the girls bodies the case went cold, but not forgotten. Five-O took it especially hard as they notified families of their dead children, children who'd been missing for so long hope was completely depleated from the parents. Poor Kono had only been a cop for a year and it hadn't been her first gruesome case but the first time she had to help deliver news about a dead child. Afterwards she held on to Chin, crying on the ride back to HQ, her cousin a mask of stoicism but storming beneath the calm. Steve didn't have children of his own and at the time he couldnt have imagined being in those parents place, getting the worse news they'd ever receive. It pissed him off to have nothing to give them in return, no justice to offer. But Danny, his poor partner took the case so hard he spent more than a few nights at Steve's, drunk and mumbling Grace's name over and over in complete despair.

"What break, cuz?" Kono's hopeful voice broke the men out of their thoughts.  
Chin smiled and pulled a photo up on the screen that had Isaac looking a little worse for wear.  
Steve stepped closer to the monitor, "Is that a recent photo?"  
'Yes it is, Steve."  
Danny threw his arms up in the air, "It's about time. How'd we get this?"  
"Seems like Dwayne has gotten comfortable being untouchable and's venturing out on the island. HPD took this photo three days ago. Since then they've had a tail on him." Chin pulled up another photo of a compound in the jungle. "And here's where they've seen him coming and going."  
"How come they haven't taken him down yet?" Kono asked.  
"They just got the intel and passed it to us."  
Steve stared at the screen of the compound imagining what they were going to find. "Danny, get on the phone with HPD and SWAT, coordinate a raid in two hours. Chin, I want a map of exactly where were going and if possible any blue prints of the building. Kono, I need you to get in touch with EMS, we'll most likely need multiple busses for possible survivors. Get on the phone with the hospital and give them a heads up too."

Orders given the four team members dispersed their separate ways.

H50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50

With Five-O leading the way the small brigade of law enforcement vehicles stopped a quarter mile out from the compound. After the team strapped on TAC vests and weaponry they met in a circle with HPD and SWAT.

Steve gripped the front of his vest as he looked to the group. "We're going after Dwayne Isaac today. He's known for trafficking little girls so watch for possible hostages and God knows, watch where you're shooting. This man should be considered armed and dangerous. My team will follow behind SWAT as they infiltrate the building. We need HPD to watch the exterior of the building for runners and help with any survivors. We have EMS on standby. Any questions?"

Taking the silence as confirmation everyone was on the same page Steve nodded and signaled for them to move. The compound was quiet as Five-O and SWAT saddled up to the side of the building, HPD hanging back a bit to get a good vantage point of anyone trying to escape. As they waited for the SWAT team to get in position Danny laid his hand on Steve's arm.

"I don't know if I won't kill Isaac." He whispered not batting an eye.  
Steve stared into his partner's blue eyes searching for any doubt and saw none. "This ends today, Danny." He assured.  
The lead SWAT officer got Steve's attention and nodded, "You ready Commander McGarrett?"  
Steve glanced behind him and briefly locked eyes with each member of his team before turning back, "Let's do this."

At Steve's confirmation the team gripped their weapons tighter and a steady breath could be heard exhaling just as the doors were rammed in.

Five-O fell in behind SWAT as they rushed a group of men who jumped up to scatter. Steve and Danny went down a hall and to the left as Chin and Kono did the same on the right. They heard a yell of 'clear' from the entrance as they pushed on.

The small dimly lit room Steve and Danny found themsleves in was permeated with the smell of urine, mold, sweat and something else they didn't want to think too hard about. What they found though stopped them dead in their tracks, shocking them so bad they dropped their weapons to the side' safety be damned. Cages, a dozen of them, held the motionless bodies of little girls. A shout of 'clear' in their ears barely registered to Steve and Danny as they stared into the cages.

A loud gasp of * _oh my God_ * shook Steve and his head snapped up in time to see Kono lean over and puke.

"I can't. I can't, boss. Sorry." Kono turned running from the room.

The three men could hear each other breathing heavily. Steve looked over to Danny, his partner in every way, and felt something inside himself snap at the devastation he found. He rushed to one of the cages, kicking the small padlock off before dropping to his knees. The cage was small, just big enough for a large breed of dog but Steve managed to squeeze half his body in next to the motionless little girl. She looked to be around eight, her dark skin and hair indicating she was a native Hawaiian. He knew, even as he rested a shaking hand on her pulse point that she was dead. Her open eyes were lifeless and dull, her lips tinged blue, her skin cold. Steve rested his hand on her small chest as he dropped his head reminding himself how to breathe. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Steve.' Chin's soft voice called out to him. "She's gone."  
"I know." His shaking voice replied. " I just- I don't know."  
"Commander McGarrett, we need a status report." Steve heard a voice through his earpiece. He carefully extracted himself from the cage and sighed as he answered. "No survivors. Send in the M.E., we have at least a dozen bodies."  
There was a moment before the voice came back again more subdued, "Yes sir."  
"Do we have eyes on Isaac?" Danny asked through his radio.  
"Negative. We have ten men in custody."

Without answering Danny turned and charged from the room with a distinct sound of him cocking his gun.

Steve and Chin ran out of the room after Danny, not sure on what the man intended to do. The answer wasn't too surprising to Steve as he found his partner aiming a gun at one of the men's face.

"Where's Isaac?" Danny asked in such a calm voice a person who didn't know Danny would think he was under control. Steve knew better though. Knew if the man wasn't waving his hands and raising his voice he was about to lose it.  
"Who?" The man answered mildly.

Danny punched the man so hard in the face a tooth went flying out of his mouth. A SWAT officer standing by stepped forward to intervene but stopped at the shake of Steve's head.

"I'm not in the mood for games!" Danny shouted in the man's face. "The man who's responsible for killing at those babies in the other room."  
The man spit blood on the floor and had the audacity to smile at Danny, "I don't know who you're talking about."

Danny lost all his composure. He jumped on the man, straddling him before hitting him in the face again, again, and again.

"Danny!" Steve shouted at his partner as he struggled to get him off the unconscious man. Steve managed to grab Danny around his chest pinning his arms at his sides. "Stop. You can't kill him."  
"Get him outta here, Steve." Chin put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'll get things processed in here."

Steve nodded a thanks to Chin before manhandling his partner out the door. He moved his arms from around Danny's chest and instead intertwined their fingers as he led them towards the Camero for some privacy. He stopped at the back of the car to find Danny with silent tears running down his face.

"Talk to me, Danno." Steve ordred softly as he squeezed his hand in encouragement.

Danny took a shuddering breath before looking into Steve's eyes. He shook his head, "I keep seeing Grace's face in that cage. I was looking at that little girl, dead and she looks so much like my monkey. God, Steve, how can someone do something like that to a kid?"  
"I don't know, Danny, he's an evil son of a bitch. We're gonna get him though, he's not gonna get away with this."  
Danny wiped at his face and nodded, "That's why they called us, babe."

H50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50

The team regrouped themselves enough to go back in and finish processing the scene. Kono came back determined, Steve waving off her apology for abruptly leaving.

The men found in the building were all taken back to HPD to be processed for evidence and questioned while Five-O stayed behind. The four team members stood in the room with the now empty cages.

"Ok, why did Isaac kill the girls?" Kono asked.  
"They hadn't aged out." Chin supplied.  
Steve rested his hands on his hips as he looked around, "My guess is Isaac somehow got wind that we were closing in on him."  
"That or he got paranoid." Danny chimed in. "The HPD tail said that Isaac was acting erratic. Maybe he was finally losing his shit."  
Chin nodded. "It's possible. You definitely have to be a certain brand of crazy to do this."

Kono opened her mouth to reply but stopped when a shuffling sound caught her attention. She pulled her gun from the holster and snapped her fingers to get the rest of the team's eyes on her. As Steve's eyes locked on hers, Kono motioned toward a huge cabinet off to the left.

Steve and Danny took point, unholstering their guns. Danny held up three fingers to count down as they heard a small bumping noise. As he got to one he quickly pulled the cabinet door open as Steve stepped forward letting his gun lead him.

Danny, Chin and Kono gathered around Steve and found themselves looking at a scared girl with her arms chained high above her head. She had big, scared, hazel eyes, pale skin covered in different shades of bruising and the most heartbreaking expression.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. If you've made it this far and think I should continue please do tell. Laters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd chapter. Don't get used to me updating so quickly, I promise nothing.**

 **I want to thank everyone who commented but a special shoutout to Stephanie who floored me with her amazing comment. Thanks, sweetheart, I adored your compliment. When I'm writing I also see it as a movie in my head. Great minds think alike.**

 **A/N: All the warnings still apply. See the 1st chapter to revisit them if you need. This is not a fluffy story.**

 **A/N: All spelling and grammar mistskes are my own. Oops.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hawaii Five O or any of the characters you recognize. I forgot to put that in the first chapter. My bad.**

The hazel eyes started to gather tears and she whimpered. Steve immediately reached forward to unlock the handcuffs that had her arms chained to a hoop screwed into the cabinet. He had to stop himself as the girl slammed her body against the back of the cabinet and a literary of 'no no no' repeated itself over and over.

Steve held his hands up in a placating gesture, "I'm not gonna hurt you, sweetheart. I just want to unlock your hands, ok?" A small hesitant nod had him reaching for the cuff keys in his pocket.  
"Kono, we need a bus." Danny ordered.  
"On it." Kono answered as she ran from the room.  
Steve slowed his movements as he reached out again, "My name is Steve, I'm a cop." He smiled at the girl. "Can you tell me your name?"  
Steve almost wished he hadn't asked as the disturbing answer was whispered from the girl's mouth, "What do you want it to be?"  
"Jesus." Danny huffed behind him.

As the cuffs unlocked the girl moaned loudly as her stiff joints fell back into place and the blood surged back into her limbs. She crumpled on the floor as her legs gave way but continued to scoot back into the farthest corner. Danny pulled Steve back a bit before squatting in front of the cabinet making sure his hands were clapsed in front of him so she could see them.

"Hi, honey, my name's Danny, I'm a cop too. In fact, I'm Steve's partner." He smiled at the girl.  
"Boss?" Kono said quietly, "Medics are here."

Danny turned to Steve and shook his head slightly.

"Hold off for a minute." Steve instructed and then stepped closer to Chin while Danny tried talking to the girl. "I want you and Kono to go back to HQ and question those guys about who this girl is. She's older. It doesn't make sense why Isaac would keep her and kill the others."  
"No problem." Chin answered already on his way out. "Good luck."

Steve turned back around in time to see Danny slowly offer his hand out to the girl. He squatted next to his partner and smiled at the girl again.

"I promise we won't hurt you."  
The girl took a moment to think and then cleared her throat, "Are you here to save me?"  
Both of the men's eyes misted at the whispered words, "Yes, honey." Danny answered.  
She winced as she took a stuttered breath in and then sized the men up with her big eyes. "You promise?"  
"Promise." Steve assured her. He unclipped his badge from his waist and held it out, "You wanna hold onto this?"  
The girl took the badge, her movements slow and shaky. "What's it mean?"  
Danny smiled again as the girl let him take her hand, "It means we're the good guys."

After wrapping her in Steve's overshirt it took a full fifteen minutes for Steve and Danny to lead the girl outside where she squinted up at the sky. She looked a hundred times worse in the bright Hawaiian sun, the brusies standing out on her almost translucent skin. She had Danny's hand in a deathgrip and the other was clutching Steve's badge close to her chest. She held her head down as she passed the many cops still on scene who stared at her in varying degrees of sympathy.

Danny felt the girl start to shake even more as they neared the paramedics and the waiting guarney. She stopped walking altogether and shook her head.

"No no no." She begged.  
Danny kept hold of her hand as he bent down so they could be eye level, "You're pretty banged up and need to be looked at. They aren't going to hurt you. They're going to take you to the hospital."  
The girl glanced up at Steve and then back to Danny. "Will you stay with me?"  
"Absolutely." Danny answered immediately.  
"I'll follow behind you guys." Steve responded as he fished the Cameros keys out of his pocket.

As they loaded his partner and the girl in the ambulance Steve quickly shrugged out of his TAC vest and stowed it in the truck. He hopped in the seat, started the engine, and pulled out as his phone rang.

"Yeah, Chin?" He answered.  
"Remind me to never piss off my cousin." The Hawaiian answered.  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?"  
"She * _convinced_ * one of the suspects to talk." Chin sighed. "Turns out that girl is Dwayne Isaac's daughter."

H5p h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50

Steve watched as Danny climbed out from the ambulance, the girl's hand still firmly clasped in his. By the time he found a parking space and jogged into the waiting room of the ED it was a good ten minutes. He found his frustrated partner pacing back and could hear a high pitched screaming coming from somewhere towards the back.

"What's up, Danny?"  
"That's her screaming." Danny spat out as he ran a hand through his hair. "They wouldn't let me go back with her cause I'm not family."  
"C'mon." Steve said as he walked towards the screaming.

With Danny in tow he bypassed the nurse's desk and her shouts of * _Sir! Sir! You can't go back there!_ * straight to the room the screaming was coming from. Their blood boiled as they saw two nurses trying to restrain the girl as she screamed and begged to be let go. Tears streamed down her face.

"Hey!" Danny shouted gaining silence. "What's going on?"  
"Steve!" The girl shouted and broke free from the guarney and the man suddenly had an arm full of shaking girl.  
"Who are you? You can't be back here!" A nurse questioned.  
Steve glared at the woman, "Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of Five-O and my partner Detective Danny Williams."  
"Keep your hands off her." Danny snapped. "What, did you skip Victim 101 in nursing school? Do I have to mention the high probability of PTSD? It seems pretty obvious to me."  
The nurse opened her mouth to respond but was cut short as a man in green scrubs walked in. "Nurse, what's going on?"  
The nurse huffed slammimg her hands on her hips, "We're trying to get the patient changed into a gown but she's fighting us. These two men barged in." She indicated Steve and Danny. "I told them they can't be back here. I'm calling security."  
The doctor shook his head at the nurse, "There's no need, Jackie." He ignored the spluttering lady as he turned to the two men, holding his hand out to first Danny and then Steve. "My name's Dr. Pua."  
"Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams." Danny introduced. "Nurse ratchet over there was restraining our victim, we could hear her screaming from the waiting room."  
The doctor glared at the nurse before returning his attention back to the girl and the two men. "I'm sorry about that. Won't happen again." He reassured. Dr. Pua bent slightly so he could speak with the girl. "Do you think I could have a look at you? I wanna make sure you're not hurt too bad." As the girl thought it over she gnawed on her abused lip. "Can Steve stay with me?" She asked quietly. "He saved me."  
Steve gripped the girl more securely in his arms as he nodded to the doc. "Of course he can." Dr. Pua answered. "Do you hurt pretty bad?" At the girl's nod he sighed. "How about this; I'm gonna give you a shot that'll help with the pain and while I look you over Steve can hold your hand. Does that sound ok?" The doctor got another nod. He grabbed the gown from the guarney and held it out to her. "Can you go into the bathroom and put this on for me?"  
Unsure hazel eyes glanced up at Danny searching his face with open hesitancy. "We're not going anywhere." He answered her.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. You still got Steve's badge?" The girl held it up with a shaky hand. "Good. You keep it safe until Steve needs it again, ok?"  
"Ok." She agreed and extracted herself from Steve to shuffle to the bathroom.

All three men sighed in unison as the girl shut the bathroom door. Any other time it would have been comical, the situation was anything but. The doctor ran a hand down his face and then looked to the two guardians.

"You two are good with her, it's amazing she trusts you. Do you have kids of your own?"  
"I have a daughter from a previous marriage that I have partial custody of. Steve and I parent together." Danny answered.  
"So you two..." Dr. Pua gestured between the men.  
"Are more than just work partners." Steve finished.  
The doctor clapped his hands together getting down to business. "Ok, has she told you her name?"  
"I don't think she knows." Danny sighed.  
"I told her I was gonna give her shot for pain but it's really a sedative."  
"Is that really necessary, doc?"  
"Afraid so. I need to give her a thorough examination including x-rays, a physical, blood tests, and a rape kit. It's going to take some time and I don't want to traumatize her anymore."  
"Nurse ratchet doesn't come near her again." Danny ordered.  
Dr. Pua put his hands up, "No problem. I'll be having words with the charge nurse about Jackie."

H50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50

The little girl took the shot of sedative like it was a normal everyday occurrence which was more than worrisome. Within minutes she fell into a deep sleep. As a nurse gathered all the supplies the doctor would need onto a table Danny took Steve's hand and less him just outside the door.

"You gonna be ok?"  
Steve used his other hand to rub at his mouth before nodding. "Yeah, I'll have to be. What are you gonna do?"  
"I'm gonna hook up with Chin and Kono at the Palace and see if we can find out more about this girl and the whereabouts of Isaac."  
Dr. Pua stuck his head outside the door, "I'm about to start the exam."  
"I'm coming, doc." Steve answered.  
Danny reached up to give Steve a quick peck on the lips before turning to leave. "Hey, Steve?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
Steve gave his partner a small smile, "Love you too, Danno."

He watched as Danny turned the corner before heading back in with their small sleeping victim. Grabbing a stool he sat by her head and gently took her lax hand in his.

"Commander, she's going to be completely undressed and the exam is going to be invasive, you sure you wanna stay?"  
Steve nodded, "I promised I would."

With that the exam started.

H50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50

The doctor started out by looking over every inch of his patient's body, cataloguing cuts, abrasions and bruises while Steve mapped out the faint freckles on her face, running his hand through her short choppy hair. He continued his calming strokes as the doctor explained that he was going to start the pelvic exam. As the nurse positioned the girl's legs in stirrups Steve was glad the doctor decided to sedate her.

Commandet McGarrett considered himself good at dealing with stressful situations, had to be in his line of work, but even being a trained Navy SEAL wouldn't have prepared him for the emotions that welled up in him as he watched the sleeping girl's body move slowly through the MRI machine from the booth. It'd been over an hour since it all started but suddenly Steve felt exhausted. He found himself thinking about the girl's immediate future. There was no way he could walk away from her and if he truly knew his partner Danny couldn't either.

"Commander?"  
Steve blinked a few times before clearing his throat. "Yeah, doc?"  
"I'm done with the exam. She'll be wheeled back to the room and the nurse'll clean her up and put a fresh gown on her. She won't wake up for a while so now would be the time to make calls or do whatever ot is you need. I assume you or your partner will be staying the night?" At Steve's affirmative nod the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make arrangements for her to be in a family room. I have to read the MRI, afterwards I'll find you to discuss what I've found."  
Steve stuck his hand out for the doctor to shake, "Thanks for everything, Dr. Pua."

H50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50 h50

The little girl was settled and sleeping peacefully with Steve sitting in a chair next to her bed as he answered his ringing phone.

"Yeah, Kono?"  
"Hey, boss. I got Chin and Danny, you're on speaker."  
"How's our girl doing?" Danny asked.  
"We're done with the exam and she's still sleeping. What'd you guys find out?"  
"It took some digging but I found her birth certificate." Chin's voice floated through the phone. "Her name is Ryan Isaac and she was born here in Hawaii to Dwayne and Alice Isaac."  
"Where's mom at?"  
Steve could hear typing on the smart table as Kono answered, "That might be something we have to ask, Ryan. Apparently Alice disappeared off the face of the earth eight years ago when Ryan was five."  
Steve mentally did the math and then made a deep sound in his throat before his eyes snapped to the sleeping form, "Are you telling me this skinny little girl is thirteen?"  
Danny's sigh rattled through the phone, "That's right, babe."  
"Isaac'll be lucky if he's still breathing after we find him." Steve growled. When no objectives came through the phone he found he loved his team a little more. "What else have we got?"  
"Max is running facial ID and DNA through the database. He said it'll be a few days before he can give report of the autopsies since there's so many bodies." Kono stopped and took a breath. "Also, a BOLO has been issued by HPD for Isaac. So far none of the lowlifes we arrested today have given anything up."  
"It's been a hard day; Chin, Kono you guys head home, get some rest. You guys did great."  
"Thanks, brah." The cousins answered in unison and after the shit storm day the small chuckle from them lightened the load a bit.

After hanging up from Kono's phone Steve received a text from Danny.

* _Be there soon_ *

Steve smiled at the short message and for the first time that day he let himself relax.

 **Let me know what you think! -Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no publish, right? So sorry about that! Anywho...here's the next chapter. Please please heed all warnings from the first chapter, ok? I don't want anyone triggered.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

Other than the soft beeping of the heart monitor it was quiet in the hospital room as Danny slipped in. He immediately felt eyes on him and glanced up to find his partner standing by the hospital bed with his hand resting on his gun.

"Whoa, Rambo. Don't shoot, it's just me." Danny smirked as Steve rolled his eyes at him.

"You're a real funny guy, ya know?

"Yeah, I try." Danny shrugged his shoulders. "How's our girl?"

They both glanced at the little girl sleeping peacefully. "Dr. Pua sedated her for the exam. She's been out since. Doc should be in soon to tell us the damage." And then Steve noticed that Danny was carrying bags. "Whatcha got?" He asked ducking his head in the direction of said bags.

"I stopped by the house to grab clean clothes for us and then grabbed chinese 'cause i didn't know about you but I'm starving."

Steve smiled reaching for the bag of food.

After the two men ate and showered in the small bathroom in the hospital room the doctor finally made an appearance. They stood by the bed readying themselves for what would no doubt be horrible news. The doctor's somber face didn't give them much hope of a better outcome.

Dr. Pua reached out to shake Danny's hand in greeting. "Detective Williams." Then acknowledging Steve with a nod of his head.

"Call me, Danny." Danny greeted back.

The doctor sighed deeply as he glanced at his patient, "I wish I had better news for you gentlemen but after looking her over and reading her MRI...well, she's been through a lot."

"Her name is, Ryan, doc." Steve supplied.

Dr. Pua nodded then consulted the chart he was holding, "The MRI showed multiple healed fractures; most of her fingers, her left arm, the right side of her clavicle, both legs, both cheekbones and the right eye socket. She currently has three fractured ribs. Her left wrist is also sprained, probably from being chained up as I was told. I'm sure she has some muscles pulled in her shoulders and back from being in that position for long periods. As far as externally she has some bruising and abrasions that'll heal with time. She's seriously malnourished, way underweight for her age so that's definitely a concern." Dr. Pua paused to catch his breath and let what he said sink in.

Steve's arms were crossed tightly over his chest and Danny stood with his fists clenched at his sides, angrily chewing his bottom lip.

"I'm afraid I have more bad news." The doctor announced quietly.

He hesitated because he wasn't sure if the men that stood before him, as fathers and law enforcement, could handle what he was about to tell them.

"What is it, doc?" Danny asked picking up on the hesitation.

"This is the worst case of child abuse I've ever seen." The doctor admitted. "I'm sorry to have to tell you that the rape kit returned positive for semen. Ryan's been raped multiple times, probably from a young age. When I did a pelvic exam I found scar tissue." Dr. Pua took a deep breath and then looked into the men's furious eyes. "The damage is so extensive, Ryan won't be able to have children."

Danny huffed forcibly, shoving his hands in his pockets before turning away to pace. Steve on the other hand stood ram rod straight, arms crossed so tight over his chest he dug his fingers into his side to keep himself from punching something.

"That's just physically." Dr. Pua continued. "I'll be consulting with psych. Before we can even start thinking about discharging Ryan a plan will need to be in place for continued care."

Steve cleared his throat, voice straining in rage, "What's next?"

"The most important thing for Ryan's body is rest. She'll receive fluids to help get re-hydrated, pain meds to help with the fractures, and as a precaution I'm going to start her on some antivirals in case she was exposed to any STD's."

Danny stuck his hand out, "Thanks again, doc."

Dr. Pua took Danny's outstretched hand to shake it. "You're most welcome, detective. I hope you guys nail the bastard that's responsible for this."

"Don't worry, we will. Ryan's father isn't getting away with this." Steve promised.

"Alright, gentlemen, I'll leave you. Ryan should sleep through the night and in the morning social services will be around to talk to you guys."

Both Steve and Danny sighed heavily before collapsing into chairs. The weight of the doctors words were incredibly heavy on the mens shoulders. Steve rolled his head towards Danny's direction and sighed.

"You know since Dwayne Isaac's still in the wind she's going to need protective custody, right?"

Danny copied his partner's head roll and let an equally loud sigh, "Yeah. We'll have to make sure CPS understands the danger she could be in."

Steve moved his gaze towards the sleeping little girl. "Hm." he hummed in the back of his throat.

"I don't like when you 'hm', Steven." Danny sat up looking at his husband suspiciously. "It usually means you have a short circuit going on in that brain of yours and come up with a half baked plan that ends up gettin' one of us shot."

Steve sat up to lean his elbows on his knees, "Hear me out, Danny." He started as Danny was already shaking his head. "Danno."

The soft way his beloved nickname slipped from Steve's mouth had him giving in. "What?"

"Isaac is a dangerous guy, right?"

"Right." Danny agreed.

"I think Five-O would be the best protection she could get."

"Oh, Steve." Danny groaned sweeping his hands through his hair.

"C'mon, Danny, think about it. What are we gonna do, send her off to some foster home who couldn't protect her from her father?"

Danny glared at his husband before admitting defeat. "Ya know she's got severe PTSD, Steve. This isn't like bringing a stray puppy home."

Steve nodded his head in understanding and gazed into his husband's eyes, "If anybody knows about PTSD it's me." He looked down at the floor. "Besides, she trusts us, Danny."

The next morning that's the exact explanation the pair of men gave the CPS worker and Steve may have flashed his badge more than necessary.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Ryan slept for a long time, Steve and Danny beginning to get worried but reassured by the doctor. The girl had been through a lot and her body was trying to preserve it's self in any way it could. Early in the morning while waiting for her to wake up Steve and Danny appeased the CPS worker enough to get temporary custody of Ryan. She was a leery of giving custody of the abused girl to two men but the fact they were with Five-O helped, along with a discussion from the Governor and the doctor treating Ryan.

A little before noon Ryan's bleary eyes started to blink open as they adjusted to the light. Confused as to where she was, only hearing muffled noises and a beeping that was getting more insistent, Ryan kept her eyes closed willing to make whoever the voice belonged to to go away.

"Ryan?" A familiar voice asked quietly. The girl cracked open an eye to find Steve standing at the end of the bed she was laying in. "You're safe. It's just me and my partner, Danny."

"Hi." Ryan's voice cracked. She painfully sat up, the heart monitor beeping wildly as she looked around the room. "Where's Dwayne?

Danny easily stepped towards the bed, hands in his pockets. "He's never gonna hurt you again, honey. I promise." Noticing Ryan's eyes darting to his hands he clasped them in front of himself in clear view.

Ryan shook her head, wincing as the motion jarred her strained shoulders. "He's gonna be so mad! I have to go back!" In a panic knowing how much trouble she was going to be in, Ryan started ripping the heart monitor off.

"Whoa, Ryan, hey you need to keep those on." Steve said as he stepped towards her but stopped as she shrank away from him. He put his hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you but you need to stay in the bed."

Ryan shook her head again fixing her gaze somewhere passed the men. "I'm gonna be punished." She whispered.

The two men exchanged looks, Steve finally breaking eye contact to turn towards the window. Danny knew no matter what they said Ryan would believe she had to get back to her father. Fear of "punishment" as she called it would keep her convinced. All evidence pointing to brainwashing of epic magnitudes.

After a second attempt at leaving her hospital room it was agreed that Ryan couldn't be left alone. The poor girl was scared of not going back and confused at what seemed like concern the two men were showing her. Danny thought they were making progress with her even though she was refusing to eat which she didn't elaborate on.

Ryan got antsy when a doctor or nurse came in and clung to either Steve or Danny's hand while being examined. They were asked to leave the room however when the psych doc came to interview the girl. They saw the fear in Ryan's eyes as they assured her they'd be right outside and they wouldn't let anything happen to her. Two hours later the strained looking doctor came out asking to speak with them.

"I'm gonna go in with, Ryan." Danny announced.

Steve nodded to him. "Be in in a few mins." After his husband shut the door he turned back to the doctor folding his arms over his chest. "What's the verdict, doc?"

Dr. Moore sighed as she cocked her head to the side a bit, "Ryan was a very abused girl but I'm sure you and your partner already figured that out." At Steve's nod she continued. "What you might not know is that she is very intelligent but she's been, for the lack of a better word, trained by circumstances to analyze every move someone makes and naturally inclined to believe the worst is going to happen. PTSD is very evident. Do you or your husband know anything about PTSD?"

Steve nodded his head again. "I'm an ex-Navy SEAL. I've been deployed multiple times and seen action."

"Then you know what it looks like in raw form." Dr. Moore agreed. "I also talked to Ryan about why she's refusing to eat. Apparently her father made her earn her food." she explained using air quotations. "Ryan's expressed that she trust you and Detective Williams but she's worried you'll make her do something for the privilege of eating. She doesn't want to let go of the hero status you two seem to have taken on."

Steve rubbed at his face and let out a long suffering sigh. "So what do we do? Do we just wait and see if she gets hungry enough to eat?"

"No, Commander." Dr. Moore mirrored his sigh. "Ryan would most likely starve herself before giving in. That's how far her father has warped her thinking. The doctor told me she was going home with you and Detective Williams?"

"That's right."

"Well then, on the food front with every meal continue to reassure her you want nothing. That you only care about her well being. She'll come around to eating. On the PTSD front, well Commander from what you tell me you know what to expect; flashbacks, nightmares, odd behavior and possibly bed wetting among other things. I don't know all of Ryan's triggers so you two will have to be extra vigilant. I'm going to prescribe her medication for both PTSD symptoms and anxiety. She'll take a long acting anxiety medication but I'm also going to prescribe something for an acute anxiety attack." Dr. Moore stopped talking and raised and eyebrow as she watched Steve digest all the information she was giving him. "Commander, are you sure you and your husband are up to this? By all means it's going to be a challenge."

Steve didn't hesitate in nodding his head. "We want to help Ryan however we can, doctor."

"I'm sure you three will be fine." Dr. Moore smiled as she stuck her hand out. "Please call me in an emergency or if you have any questions."

Steve took her hand to shake. "Thanks again, doc."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :) Reviews make my soul happy, leave one.**

 **-Fox**


End file.
